The present invention relates to wall studs generally replacing wooden studs utilized in framing structures such as houses.
Wooden studs are common in the construction industry. For many years, lumber was plentiful and inexpensive. Over the years, however, the supply of lumber has diminished. Consequently, lumber is more expensive and good quality lumber suitable for wall studs is more scarce.
Furthermore, traditional wood studs are not always the desired material in all applications. For example, fire resistant housing is essential in many areas. Traditional wood studs are also undesirable in areas infected with termites. In addition, it is difficult to run electrical wires and plumbing equipment through walls having solid wooden studs. Designing around these studs can be time consuming and expensive.
Previous attempts to design a substitute for wooden studs have been unsuccessful. As with wooden studs, it is difficult to install electrical and plumbing equipment through solid metal studs. Modifying such wall studs is time consuming and can cause structural defects. Because metal is a good conductor of heat, prior art metal studs are also poor insulators. Finally, prior art metal studs are not easily adapted to accommodate electrical outlets and switches and carpenters cannot use nails and screws for adapting the studs in woodwork and molding applications.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved wall stud.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved wall stud that is a good insulator.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved wall stud that provides for the easy installation of electrical and plumbing equipment.
A further objective of the present invention is an improved wall stud that is suitable for use with carpenter""s nails and screws.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a wall stud which can utilize cost efficient sold wood substitutes, such as oriented strand board (OSB).
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved wall stud which is efficient in operation, economical in manufacture, and durable in use.
The foregoing objectives are achieved in the preferred embodiment of the invention, by an elongated wall stud mounted in a vertical position. The wall stud is comprised of two elongated C-shaped frame members, a top core element positioned within the cavity formed by the frame members toward the top end of the stud, and a bottom core element similarly positioned within the cavity between the frame members toward the bottom end of the stud. The core elements are rigid and accept nails and screws.
If the wall studs are utilized in framing an outside wall, the embodiment of the invention may include an insulative material positioned within the cavity between the frame members and between the top and bottom core elements. Metal by itself is a good conductor of heat and is therefore a poor insulator. Incorporating an insulative material such as polyurethane or oriented strand board into the stud provides good insulation for outside walls. In addition, the insulative material reinforces the wall stud to ensure that the stud maintains its structural integrity when placed under large loads in outside wall applications.
For inside walls, the invention may include additional core elements spaced apart between the top and the bottom end of the stud. These core elements are slidably mounted between the frame members and can easily be adjusted to a desired height to accommodate electrical outlets and switches. A substantial portion of the cavity remains hollow, allowing pipes and electrical wiring to be easily installed in the wall.
The core elements are particularly well suited for accepting carpenters nails and screws. As a result, carpenters can interchange wall studs of the present invention and wooden wall studs. A core element made from polyethylene is strong and does not split when deformed or compressed. To frame the stud, a U-shaped track is provided for aligning the studs and securing them to either the top or bottom structural surface.
As an alternative, a user with traditional building needs may wish to utilize a more traditional approach. An alternative embodiment uses only wood and steel, but benefits both economically and structurally by using a reinforced oriented strand board. This embodiment achieves all the insulative and structural benefits of wood, but because the care of oriented strand board may be thinner, it is cost effective. Further, by using OSB, the problems of new growth wood now used in traditional studs are avoided.